


Womprat Tails

by Lleu



Series: Tumblr approximately-drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the first thing Luke does when they get back is make Biggs shave off his horrible moustache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womprat Tails

"I think it makes me look grown-up! Manly, you know?" Biggs says, stroking his moustache and attempting to look sage.

"It makes you look like one of those rich kids from Mos Espa who used to come out to Toshi to try to race us," Luke says. "They all thought they'd look _so cool_. It's exactly the kind of thing we used to give them shit for, come on."

"Hey, that's uncalled for," Biggs says, feigning indignation. "How can you compare me to someone from _Mos Espa_?"

"I'm not kissing you until you get rid of it," Luke insists.

"What if I grew out a full beard?" Biggs asks, pulling Luke closer. Luke turns his head away.

"We can negotiate on that after you shave. It'll look better if you start from scratch anyway."

"You used to like my facial hair," Biggs says, teasing.

"That's because it didn't look like you had a womprat tail stuck to your face."

"Rude," Biggs says, but he's laughing. "All right. For you, I'll get rid of it."

" _Then_ I'll kiss you," Luke says, and Biggs winks at him as he disappears into the bathroom.


End file.
